


Day 1: Gay Pride

by Ashery24



Series: Pride Month Oneshots 2019 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kuron (Voltron) Deserves Better, Kuron is Gay, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Shiro bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: In the Pride Parade you can find many people. Some can understand you.Pride Month Oneshots!





	Day 1: Gay Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! This fic will be a part of a serie for all the month. This oneshot was written quickly and is unbetaed so sorry for the possible errors

Nico was nervous.  
It was his first Pride Parade.  
He was out to everybody important to him and they was very acepting but that doesn't mean he was confortable right now.  
He sligthy close his chaquet to hide the T-shirt that he wears. The black T-shirt had a inscription that says "Gay & Dead" in rainbow colors.  
-First time?-asked a deep voice  
Nico turned around and meet his eyes with a man. He was in his late-teens, although his soul was very young, with long dark hair with white bangs and gray-liliac eyes. His smile was comprensive.  
-Yes- muttered Nico  
-Me too. My twin has come before but is my first time.  
-You weren't out?- asked carefully, Nico  
-No exactly. Is a long story. But whatever, I'm Ryou, you?  
-Nico

**Author's Note:**

> What means skollosexual? Serious question


End file.
